Yuki x Haru
by Kyra Marye Date
Summary: My first shonen ai fic. It's Yuki and Haru as the title tells. It basically takes place well after the show, but doesn't include any extra characters or information from the manga. Enjoy! R & R Sixth chapter in progress.
1. Love

Yuki x Haru1st Person – Yuki (well after show ends)- 14 -

I always thought I loved Ms. Honda, but the more time I spent with Haru; the more I began to appreciate what he did for me. I never thought I would return the favor much less fall in love with him. It was nearly three years after Ms. Honda starting living in the same house as Shigure, Kyo, and I. Kyo, Ms. Honda, and I had graduated from high school. We all continued to live with Shigure. Kyo and Ms. Honda talked about moving out into the city and living together. I stopped smiling after I heard that, right after we left the school. During the summer months, Haru appeared at Shigure's door before Kyo and Ms. Honda moved.

"Can I steal Yuki today?" Haru asked Shigure, putting his arm around me.

I glared into my eyelids. _Just what I need,_ I thought, _a whole day alone with Haru._ As long as Kyo never showed his face, Haru wouldn't go black.

"Sure," Shigure said, "just don't come back here for se—"

I rushed over to Shigure and hit him hard on the head. Haru grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the house. Once we were a good way away from the house, he turned to me. "Don't let him get to you, Yuki," Haru said.

I sighed. "You _know_ everything he says is made to annoy others."

Haru looked at his watch. "We're going to be late." He grabbed my hand and pulled me all the way to the movie theater. The whole way, I felt my face turn warm.

Haru bought us both tickets and we sat next to each other. At one point, Haru slipped his hand back in mine. My face grew hot again. I allowed him to do so only during the movie. _At least, someone still cared._

When the movie let out, Haru took me out to lunch and then bought me ice cream. As Haru was paying for the ice cream, I began to think. _Did something happen and Haru is trying to put me in a good mood to tell me? Is he just trying to get me away from Kyo? Is Ms. Honda planning something for me and Haru is the distraction?_

"What are you thinking about, Yuki?" Haru asked, handing me an ice cream cone.

"Why are you doing this, Haru?" I asked my cousin.

"I want to spend time with you," Haru said. He looked down after I took my ice cream. "You've seemed a little sad. I want to see you smile the way you did last year. I found out from Momiji that Kyo and Tohru have decided to move out and live together. I understand that they go out a lot together, too. I don't want you to hurt." He grabbed my hand again.

I acted annoyed, trying to hide my blushing face. I pulled my hand out of his. "I'm not hurt," I snapped, hiding my eyes behind my hair. "If it makes Ms. Honda happy, then I'm happy."

"No, you're not," Haru said. "You haven't smiled since you graduated. Shigure told me that that was when Kyo and Tohru told you about their plans. I'm helping them move out this weekend.

"Have you heard back from the book store?"

I looked at him, fairly confused. He had changed the subject to try to cheer me up. "Yeah, I start next Wednesday," I told him, allowing for his subject change.

"Would you mind if I came and visited you on your first day?" he asked me. "I have a treat for you."

"Sure," I replied, still surprised.

* * *

That weekend, I aided Ms. Honda and Kyo in starting their movie. The two had bought some furniture ahead of time and it was all placed in Kyo's room. Kyo and I were attempting to carry a love seat down the stairs when Haru showed up.

"Good day, Hatsuharu," Ms. Honda said, answering the door.

"Er… Hi, Tohru," Haru replied. "Am I late?" Kyo and I had gotten the love seat halfway down the stairs. Kyo was towards the bottom of the stairs while I was at the top. "It seems you're getting the biggest piece out already."

"Yeah, they've been working on that love seat for a while, Hatsuharu," Ms. Honda told Haru. "Ayame still hasn't arrived with the truck yet. We have to talk to the landlord by three this afternoon."

"Why don't you pick up your side, you damn rat!" Kyo yelled.

I closed my eyes. "My side is up, stupid cat. Why don't you try walking backwards with your weak legs," I snapped back.

Haru came up behind Kyo and stopped his protest. "Why don't you help Tohru out with the small things? I'll help Yuki with the love seat."

Kyo, at the promise of spending time with Ms. Honda, shifted his end of the love seat to Haru. Haru and I got the seat out into the yard shortly afterward. _That just proves that that stupid cat really is worthless,_ I thought.

"When we're done here," Haru started, looking at the love seat, "would you mind coming out with me again, today?"

"I would mind, but I don't think I have a choice." I looked at him and smiled as he glanced up.

He looked at me with surprise on his face. Before I knew what was happening, Haru had his arms around my neck. "You haven't smiled in such a long time," he whispered in my ear.

My face felt warm against his neck and a warm beating came from my chest. _What is this feeling? It's like when Ms. Honda started living with us. It's the _same_ feeling._

"Why don't you two love birds find some place else to do that," Kyo screamed from the doorway. "Damn, you just can't keep your hands off each other."

Haru pulled away from me. "Why don't keep your nose out of other people's business?" Haru asked, turning black.

A sweatdrop formed on my head as Kyo and Haru fought, verbally and physically. Ms. Honda came back out and placed a box on the love seat. She saw Haru and Kyo fighting. She looked worried. "Oh, please don't fight," she mumbled, knowing that they couldn't hear her.

"Don't worry about it, Ms. Honda," I told her. I didn't smile like I had when she first met Black Haru. "They'll be done in a moment and Haru will go white again."

"I know, but I'm still going to worry about it," she told me. She sighed and looked at me with a smile. "Could you help me with a box from upstairs? It's really heavy."

"Of course," I replied. It made me feel sad that Ms. Honda was leaving Shigure's house. Kyo was paying for the rent of the apartment and food. Ms. Honda would pay for her own things while Kyo paid for the rest through the Sohma main house and a job he had just started at the dojo his master runs.

I followed Ms. Honda upstairs. She pointed at the box. "That's the heavy one," she said. "I don't want you to do it by yourself. I had a tough time picking it up just to move it closer to the door."

I walked over to the box and lifted it up. It wasn't as heavy as she made it seem, but it wasn't exactly light. I could see why she would have trouble with it. I was much stronger than she was because of my martial arts training. "It's not that heavy," I said. I felt rude by saying that. "At least, it isn't for me." I didn't feel my face warm up like it used to, or like it had for Haru. _Maybe, I've finally given up on her,_ I thought to myself. _Maybe it's a good thing that she's leaving me alone. Oh, but she's not going away forever. She's only moving to the city. It's not like she's leaving the country._ I carried the box downstairs and sat it next to the love seat. _It seems I_ have_ missed my chance._

Haru walked up to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. He and Kyo had stopped fighting and Haru had switched back to white. "You're thinking again, Yuki," he said. "What's bothering you this time?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter," I replied, seeing if he could drop it.

"You're sad that Tohru's leaving with Kyo, aren't you?" Haru asked. He was looking concerned. "She's going to the same school as you are, so you'll see her at school and possibly at work." He turned to Ms. Honda who had followed me out with another small box. "Are we done here?"

Ms. Honda looked at him. "Huh? Oh, yeah, at least, the large items are downstairs. Kyo and I can get the rest. I see Ayame coming down the street now."

"Is it okay if Yuki and I just go on?" Haru asked.

Ms. Honda nodded. "Sure," she said. "After we check in with the landlord, I'll come back and make dinner for everyone."

_The last dinner she'll make for me,_ I thought. _I guess, I'll have to put up with take out or Shigure's cooking again._ Haru grabbed my hand and dragged me, once again, towards town. He pulled me until we had passed Ayame and Hatori in the truck. Haru took me to another movie, holding my hand the whole time. The movie was a comedy and it made me laugh a lot. I never thought I could laugh like that. _Now that Haru has seen me laugh like this, is he going to use it against me? No, he's not like that. He would keep it to himself or at least tell Ms. Honda. _After the movie was over, Haru and I started on our way home.

"Yuki, is this okay with you?" Haru asked me when we were alone. "Is it okay that I keep taking you out like this?"

I didn't know what he was talking about. _He's only taking me out to help me forget about Ms. Honda's move. He's only trying to be a friend... _That thought hurt for some reason. Did I want him to be more than a friend? _No, he's my cousin. That's the closest we could ever get to one another. That's the closest I want to get to him..._ "Yes, it's okay," I told him, "because I know you're only doing it to keep me smiling." I smiled at him. _Why do I only smile at him now? What's so special about Haru?_ "You want me to feel better about Ms. Honda leaving. I appreciate it."

Haru stopped walking and looked at me. I stopped just a little ahead of him and looked back, no longer smiling. "You won't smile for Tohru anymore, but you'll smile for me?"

I smiled again. "I guess so," I replied. _What am I doing?_

Haru and I walked to Shigure's house. When we reached the door, Haru took both my hands in his. "I hope everything gets better," he told me.

"You're not staying for dinner?" I asked. I wanted, deep inside, for him to stay by my side for a little longer. Before this, Ms. Honda was the light that made me warm and happy. She was the only person that could get me to smile. I never wanted her to leave me alone. Now, she was doing just that and Haru was slowly taking her place. I knew Haru felt that he loved me because I had allowed him to vent his anger towards me. I had allowed him to become free form hatred. He now had the power to make me smile. I don't know what it was that did it, but it was something.

He shook his head. "No, I can't," he said. "School starts tomorrow for me and I have to get home before Hatori has a fit." Haru looked down, looking somewhat sad. "I wish I could stay." He took a step forward. His head came towards mine and he hesitated. I felt my cheeks grow warm. Haru continued forward and kissed my cheek. He turned and ran down the road. I put my hand slowly to my cheek. It was unnaturally warm.

"Oh, Yuki," Ms. Honda's voice said form the door. "Haru isn't staying for dinner?"

I turned towards her. "No, he starts school tomorrow. He is a third year and a part of the student council. He has to be up early." I walked into the house.

Shigure walked into the entrance hall. "You look flushed, Yuki," he said. "Did you get your first kiss? And only on the second date. Tsk, tsk, you two should know that you have to wait until the third one."

_Ignore him._ I walked past my older cousin and into the dining room. Ms. Honda had dinner already out and Kyo was eating. I sat down and started eating, as well.

"You sure took your damn time," Kyo said, angrily. "You know that Tohru cooks long and hard and you don't even have the decency to show up on time to eat it. YOU HAVE NO GRATITUDE!"

"Kyo," Ms. Honda said, "it's quite all right. You and Yuki worked hard today so you deserve to take your time."

Kyo looked guilty. "Mm-hmm, whatever," he said.

"So, the cat has finally been conquered by a girl," I said, wanting to fight with the stupid cat one last time before he left. "I always thought that he had a chance over women, but I guess even they can beat him."

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Kyo yelled in response.

I smiled inside my mind. "Oh, still not listening, too, I see. You're never going to make it in the real world."

"Oh, you're still living with Shigure! At least, I'm moving out on my own!"

That offended me, but I guess I deserved it. "Who says I'm _not_ moving out!" I yelled at him, slamming my chopsticks on the table. "How do you know that once you're gone, I'm not going to go out and find myself a new home out of this horrible city!" I kind of meant it, but only one person came to mind, Haru. He was the only person who had gotten me to smile again. "Now that you're going to be gone, I'll be able to find a place without you breathing down my neck!" Without another word, I stood up and walked out of the room. I walked upstairs and locked myself in my room.

* * *

The next few days went by too fast for my taste. Kyo and Ms. Honda came over every morning to see if we had food for the day. The moment Kyo walked in, I went back to my room. Haru called me every night, having (somehow) learned of Kyo and Ms. Honda's visits. For a short time, he would get me to smile and laugh, taking my mind off my problems. Wednesday finally rolled around and my first day of work crept up on me. I got to the bookstore ten minutes early. My new boss let me start early. I did inventory for what seemed hours. When Haru walked in, I felt less gloomy. I smiled at him and he sat next to me on the floor, while I tallied books.

"How is it going so far, Yuki?" he asked me.

"Good," I replied.

"You haven't seen Tohru or Kyo, yet?"

I shook my head. "It's been rather slow today," I said. "I've only had to help a customer once or twice."

"The old members of your fan club seem to have been lurking in the shadows." He looked behind him. Around the corner of the bookshelf, three girls stuck their head out with evil-glowing eyes.

"Yes," I said. "They were there when I came to work." I sighed. "It seems like I can't get away from my high school life as fast as I thought."

"When are you getting out of work?" Haru asked me.

"Um... In about twenty minute," I replied.

"What are you doing afterwards?"

I thought about it. It was Wednesday. Ms. Honda said she would come over that night to make dinner for Shigure and I. She would be bringing Kyo with her. "Ms. Honda was going to cook dinner tonight, but she would be bringing that stupid cat. I guess I could get out of it or just not go."

"How about I take you to dinner? You won't have to deal with Kyo or Shigure. I have something special for you." He smirked.

My curiosity became similar to that of a child's. "What is it?" I asked, trying to be calm.

He smiled as if hiding a secret. "You'll see." He stood up. "I'll come back in a few minutes, when you get off."

I smiled and waved at him. He ran out. I finished my work as fast as I could. After I had finished, my boss put me on cashier for a little bit.

"Kyo, please wait out here," a familiar voice from the front door. Ms. Honda walked into the bookstore and up to me. "I see they've already put you on cashier."

"I just finished my work and they needed me to do something for the last few minutes of my shift," I told her. I felt rather sad. She had brought Kyo with her, but had made him stay outside. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to Shigure's to make dinner and thought that I would see if you would like to have some company home." She smiled at me.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Honda," I started, trying not to offend her, "but Haru is taking me out tonight. I hope you don't mind."

She smiled more. "No, that's fine. It's nice to see that you have someone to hang out with. I haven't seen you smile in a while. Everything is okay, right?"

I nodded. "Everything's fine." I didn't feel right smiling around her anymore. I wanted to save my smiles and laughs for Haru. I didn't know that at the time, but I did know that she wasn't the one I wanted to smile with anymore. _It's time for me to find someone who won't leave me for a stupid cat._

"Well, have fun," she said and left.

I clocked out not long after that and waited outside for Haru. He came running up just as I was leaving the store. He escorted me to the restaurant he had chosen and we ate. After eating and before paying for the meal, Haru took up my hand. My cheeks went warm again.

"What do you feel right now?" he asked me. "Do you feel happy or uncomfortable?"

I shadowed my eyes behind my bangs. "A little of both," I replied.

"I've noticed you let me hold your hand more and more. You've only smiled around me. Tohru told me that you always look sad."

"What doesn't Ms. Honda tell you?" I asked him.

Haru smirked. "If you want me to stop doing these things for you, just tell me. If you don't want to continue on these… 'dates,' let me know."

I shook my head. "I wouldn't call them 'dates' because then we would be going out." I thought about that. _What if Haru thinks he's my boyfriend because I've let him take me out so much? I guess, Haru _is_ my boyfriend._ It sounded all right mentally. How did it sound saying it aloud?

"How should I put this?" Haru thought for a moment. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Technically," I started in a low and somewhat embarrassed voice, "we are going out already." I looked down, hiding my blushing face. I looked up at him, bringing confidence to myself. "Yes, I will be."

It was really weird to have a boyfriend. I never thought that I would end up with a guy. I always thought Ms. Honda would be my first girlfriend, but I guess, Haru was already in love with me. He told me that when he walked me home that night, giving me a kiss on the cheek and a hug before leaving. I felt very alone. What really bothered me: Shigure found out, somehow.

"So, it's finalized then?" he asked me. "Yuki and Haru are finally an item. Next thing I know, Yuki and Haru will be moving into the city leaving this pour old man all by himself."

I let him brood over that as I walked up to my room. I locked the door and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

School started shortly after I started working. My boss wasn't too happy that I had to adjust my work schedule around my school one. Haru and I went on dates every Friday night. He stopped by the store every day to talk and hang out with me. Sometimes, when I worked late, he would pick me up and walk me home. He usually ended up staying the night because of his bad sense of direction. It wasn't really a bad sense of direction as much as not being able to recognize things once he was in unfamiliar territory. If he had been led to a place more than once, he could make it there by himself a few times until he forgot.

A month into college, Shigure told me that Akito wished to see me at the main house right away. I was scared at what Akito would have to say to me. _He found out about Haru, didn't he? Shigure probably told him. What is he going to do to me?_

I went right over to the main estate and right to Akito, promising to see Haru when I was done. Akito sat in the front of the room and watched me enter. I kneeled on the floor and waited for him to address me, as was custom.

"You think you can be happy with Haru, Yuki?" Akito said, after a few moments of silence.

I didn't answer, knowing he had something in store for me no matter what I did. Just as I thought, he walked up to me. "You continue to stay with him, Yuki," he whispered into my ear, "and you'll find yourself in your special room."

I gasped as silently as I could. _I don't want to revisit those memories or that room. Haru!_ I wanted to scream out at that very moment, but I kept myself composed.

"Leave my sight," Akito snapped, pushing me backwards.

I stood up and walked slowly out of the room. The fear of being beaten by Akito once again loomed over me as I made my way to Haru's room. I knocked on the door, Haru answering shortly afterwards. Something must have betrayed me right away.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Haru let me into his room. I knelt on the floor, closing my eyes. "What happened? Did Akito call you?" I nodded. "What did he say?"

"He told me to stop seeing you." I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to see Haru's face. My whole body felt numb as if Akito had already beaten me.

"Can you wait for me to get out of high school?" he said.

I opened my eyes and looked at him with a mix of surprise and confusion. "I don't think I understand."

"When I start college, we'll move north, out of the city and away from Akito," he said. "Even if Akito summons you, don't come back here without me with you. I'll do everything I can to protect you."

I didn't know what to say. It _did_ make me feel better about the whole thing. I could continue to see Haru. I still had a chance at being happy. I nodded after another moment. "Thank you," I said, smiling.

Haru stood and sat behind me. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me to him. "You know I'd do anything for you," he whispered to me.

I didn't fight. I was warm. I continued to smile.

* * *

My first year of college was finally over. I was transferring to the college in the north where Haru and I had rented our apartment. Although Haru and I had been seeing each other as a couple for over a year, I wasn't exactly sure if I loved him. It was really awkward in my mind to call Haru my boyfriend. There was little that I kept from him now. He had seen me at my best and worse. The scary part: Haru found out I was ticklish. Every time I was sad and we finished talking, Haru would pounce, pin, and tickle me. He never did it around the rest of the family, only when we were alone.

Haru and I moved at the beginning of summer. He was starting college, as well. New Year's rolled around quickly and Haru and I started on our way to the Sohma main house. I was very shaky and nervous. Akito had asked me to see him as soon as I got to the main house. Haru said he would accompany me because Akito hadn't said to go alone.

We got to the house and knelt on the floor in Akito's room. Haru sat next to me instead of behind.

"Do you really think you can run away from me, Yuki?" Akito said in his hauntingly calm voice. "Moving north doesn't get you out of the cage."

I remained silent, fearing what he might do to me. He seemed to be ignoring Haru's presence.

Akito walked up to me and put his hand on my chin. He forced my face up to look into his eyes. I looked at them and felt even more afraid. "You will move back in with Shigure or back with your parents," he demanded.

I didn't move. _I don't want to move back,_ I thought. _I'm actually happy with Haru. I..._ I stopped my thoughts as Akito raised his hand.

"You will do as I say," he screamed and brought his hand down. He smacked me hard across the face.

Haru stood up and pushed Akito away from me. He had turned back faster than Akito could blink. "Don't touch him," he yelled. "You've caused Yuki enough suffering. Now that he's finally gotten away from you, you want to take that away. Well, you're going to have to go through me to do that."

_Haru._ I knew I couldn't stop him since he turned black, but I was stunned by his reaction. He was willing to protect me from my biggest fear. Haru had loved me before we started going out. He had accepted the fact that I was still uncertain of my true feelings, but I did like him enough to call him my boyfriend. Haru was the one person who could make me smile _and_ laugh. Right then, I feared for my boyfriend. He was standing up to the head of the house and yelling at him. If it became physical, Haru wouldn't be able to defend himself while Akito tried to kill him.

I stood up, walking in front of Haru and putting my hands on his shoulders. "Let's go, Haru," I said, fighting back tears. "Let's go, please. The banquet's starting soon."

The look he saw in my eyes switched him back to White Haru. He took my hand off his shoulder and walked with me out of the room. He pulled me into an empty room, his old place, and we sat down. I started crying once the door was closed. Haru held me as I cried.

"I didn't mean to snap," Haru said. "I was trying to stop when he grabbed your face, but he pushed too far when he slapped you."

There's a fact that I want to get straight before I continue: Haru and I hadn't kissed yet. We lived together, went out on dates, and held hands, but we never kissed, at least, not on the lips. Haru kissed my cheeks and forehead that was it.

After I calmed down for a bit, I was able to talk. "I appreciate it, Haru," I said, softly. "No one would do that for me." _I know I do, I just have to say it._ I closed my eyes tightly. "I know now." My voice was soft, but confident. "I do love you."

Haru's arms tightened around me. "I love you, too," he whispered.

I opened my eyes and his face was looking into mine. We leaned towards each other and shared our first kiss together. It was my first kiss ever. We pulled away from each other when someone knocked on the door.

"We're waiting for you two lovebirds," Shigure said on the other side. "Hurry up!"

Haru stood, helped me up, and we walked to the banquet hall. Shigure thought it appropriate to talk about everything that happened since we moved away. For instance, Ms. Honda and Kyo had been invited to the Zodiac Banquet. They had news for everyone, which was one of the main reasons. It made me think: If Haru wasn't under the same curse as me, then he probably wouldn't be coming with me.

Haru and I entered the hall hand-in-hand behind Shigure. Ayame stopped short of glomping me when he saw Haru.

"Oh my, Yuki has a boyfriend," my older brother shouted. Everyone got quiet and stared. I blushed. Haru squeezed my hand. "Haru and Yuki sitting in a tree—"

"Enough, Ayame," Hatori said flatly, interrupting Ayame's song. "Leave them alone. The food is being served."

"Oh, goodness me, food!" Ayame forgot me and took his seat next to Hatori.

Luckily, I am the rat and Haru is the ox so we got to sit next to each other. Kyo sat on the other side of me with Ms. Honda on the other side of him. Kyo didn't look at me. The two of them seemed embarrassed. I was grateful that Kyo didn't want to fight me that day. I wanted to remember that night and the happy moment that had occurred just moments before. I didn't realize that I was smiling until Ritsu came up to me during Hiro's dance.

"Oh, Yuki, you look so happy. What has happened?" He was wearing a girl's kimono. Although, he did look good in it, it still seemed very wrong for him to be wearing it. I had become accustomed to weird things. I _was_ dating Haru, after all. After just smiling at him, Ritsu started to panic at why I hadn't responded. "OH DEAR, I HAVE OFFENDED YUKI! I'M SO SORRY! I APPOLOGIZE TO THE WHOLE WORLD FOR MY INCOMPETENCE! I HAVE NO REASON TO CONTINUE LIVING!" Hiro continued to dance, but Shigure snuck over and poked Ritsu in the side. Ritsu immediately feel to the floor, though slowly and remained there for a moment. When he regained himself, he just left and returned to his seat.

"What was that all about?" Haru asked.

I smiled at him. "Ritsu being Ritsu," I replied.

The banquet ended, but no one was allowed to leave. Everyone was talking and, for only fifteen people (Akito was there, too), being rather loud. Kyo stood up and everyone fell silent. It was odd that Kyo was getting any respect at all that night because he was the cat, after all. Kyo, before now, had never been permitted into the banquet because of the folk tale and his curse. He sulked in everyone's silence for a few minutes. _This will never happen to him again,_ I thought. _I'm sure he already knows that._

"Um..." He blushed. "Tohru wanted me to tell everyone, although I don't know why she couldn't do it herself, but... anyway... I have asked Tohru to marry me." He continued to stand, flinching as if everyone was going to throw something at him.

Haru squeezed my hand, which he never let go of (I wasn't complaining about that). "Are you going to be okay?" he whispered in my ear.

I turned to him, still smiling. "Nothing can ruin tonight for me," I whispered back. He seemed to understand what I meant and smiled back.

Kisa stood up and ran to Ms. Honda. "Congratulations, sissy," she said, giving Ms. Honda a hug. I could see Hiro's jealous face.

Everyone stood to congratulate Ms. Honda and Kyo. I went to Ms. Honda. "I wish you the best of luck, Ms. Honda. Well, I guess you're going to be Mrs. Sohma, now."

"Yuki, you can call me Tohru," she said, smiling.

It seemed strange to me. I had been calling her "Ms. Honda" for over four years now. I knew her real name, but I always felt odd thinking of her as "Tohru." I nodded. "It that is what you want, Tohru," I replied.

Kyo tried to pick a fight with me when Haru dragged me over to him. He didn't succeed because I didn't want to stop smiling.

"Congratulations, Kyo," I said, interrupting his yelling fit. "Maybe now, you can become apart of the family I'm not longer a part of." Haru had his arm around my shoulder as we walked out of the banquet hall.

The next day, at breakfast, I bumped into Tohru (literally) in my half consciousness that I have first thing. I found myself a cat instead of the normal rat. Tohru looked extremely confused. I was fully awakened when she picked me up.

"Kyo, come here a moment," Tohru called to my rival.

Kyo walked up behind her. "Oh man, another cat."

"No," she started in reply, "it's Yuki."

"Huh?" He didn't seem to get it. "Wait a minute. If that's Yuki, then... Tohru, hug me."

It was her turn not to get it. They seemed to go back and forth doing that. They didn't process correctly and didn't hear properly, either.

"Oh, hell with it," he mumbled and hugged Tohru. Kyo turned into an oddly orange rat. "Does this mean...?"

"It would seem that their animals reversed," Haru explained, picking up my clothes and taking me from Kyo.

I purred and rubbed my head against his chest. _It's fun being a cat,_ I thought.

"Yuki is now the cat and Kyo is now the rat. Kyo, you might want to give Yuki those beads now. He might have the full extent of the curse." Haru pet me behind my ears.

Tohru picked up the black and white beads that lay on the floor where Kyo had been as a human. She handed them to Haru.

"Now, who's the stupid cat?" Kyo yelled at me from amongst his clothing.

"Now, you're the stupid rat," I said, with closed eyes.

"Hey!" Kyo yelled some obscenities my way.

"Is it too early for this?" Haru asked me.

I nodded. "I'm ready to go back to bed."

Haru carried me back to our shared room. He placed me on the mat that I used and I transformed into my human form shortly after. I dressed, putting on the beads. "At least, we both get what we want," I said to Haru. He smiled back at me.


	2. Engagement

Kyo and Tohru were coming by for a visit and the house Haru and I shared wasn't exactly clean. We spent three whole days cleaning the house. Kyo and Tohru were returning from the honeymoon. We hadn't seen them since the wedding the month before. Kyo was spoiling his new wife. The day they arrived, I was in a complete panic. The dining area hadn't been cleaned yet. Haru locked me in our shared room while he did the last minute cleaning. He let me out when he was done.

The couple arrived. Tohru was beaming and Kyo always smiled with her. Kyo was so happy and continuously watched his wife that he never fought with me. I wasn't upset about it.

"We're going to the main house tomorrow," Tohru told me. "I haven't seen everyone in so long."

I smiled. "It's only been a month, Ms- eh... Tohru," I said.

She laughed. "You're still having trouble calling me that, aren't you, Yuki?"

I shook my head. "No, I admit that I'm not quiet used to it."

"I had to remind him at least twenty times in this past week," Haru said.

I blushed. "Yeah."

"Kyo, can I talk to you for a moment?" Haru said. He stood up. Kyo kissed Tohru's cheek and left.

"How has the rat been treating you?" I asked Tohru.

"Very well," she smiled. "I'm glad I married him. How is school going for you?"

"It just ended for the two of us," I explained. "We start again in August. Haru just got another job at the university. He's getting a credit of it."

"That's good," Tohru replied.

Kyo and Haru reentered the room. Haru made lunch for everyone. After lunch, Kyo stood up.

"We have to get going," Kyo said. "We have to be at the main house before dinner."

"Oh, why don't you two come with us?" Tohru asked.

I thought about the last time I was at the main house. It was the first night I confessed that I loved Haru. I didn't want to go back.

"We can't go with you," Haru said, "but we can meet you there. We have something to do on the way." He smiled at me.

"See you there then," Tohru said. The two left our house.

Haru took me out to a lake on the way to the main house. He took us to the beach for half and hour. He took my hand in his before we left. "Yuki, I have a serious question for you and I want you to answer whatever way you feel best." I nodded. He reached in his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small, black box. My heart skipped a beat. "Yuki, we have been together for over two years. I promised I would protect you and I want that to be forever. Yuki, will you marry me?" He opened the box and there was a plain gold ring.

My heart skipped another beat and I thought I was going to fall into an asthma attack. I took one of Haru's hands to steady myself. I knew the answer, but I couldn't breathe.

"Yuki," Haru said, gently, "if you don't breathe, you'll fall into an asthma attack."

I looked into his eyes and took a deep breathe. "Yes, Hatsuharu, I will marry you," I said, breathlessly. Haru put the ring on my finger and hugged me. "I love you," I whispered to him.

"I love you, too, Yuki," he said.

We continued on our way to the main house. When I got there, I didn't have to see Akito. We entered the banquet hall, where the lights were off. I turned to Haru, who didn't even smile. He pushed me into the hall a little more.

"Happy Birthday," many voices screamed as the lights came on. I was in complete and total shock. My brother, Hatori, Shigure, Kagura, Kyo, Tohru, Kisa, Hiro, and Ritsu were all there. I was shocked that I had forgotten it was my birthday.

I turned to Haru. "You planned this, didn't you?" I asked him.

He smiled and grabbed my hand. "Yes, but it was Tohru's idea. She said it was okay if I gave you my present early." He played with the ring on my finger. "I hope you don't mind?"

I smiled. The rest of the day went great. Ayame gave me a plain ring that I was to give to Haru. I didn't let him see it. Tohru got me a new shirt. Kyo didn't get me anything and I wasn't upset about that. The party went late and Haru and I were forced by Tohru to stay the night.

The next morning, Akito wished to see me. Haru refused to let me go alone. Akito wasn't happy about Haru being there. Akito advanced on me and Haru jumped up to protect me.

"Sit back down, Hatsuharu," Akito snapped. Haru did. Akito stood in front of me. "You can't protect him from me." He grabbed my chin and pulled me to my feet. "Why didn't you move back like I said?" He grabbed my hand, seeing the ring. "What's this?" He took the ring off and threw it at Haru. "You're not marrying him." He took off the beads on my arm. I felt a pain in my body as I started to change into the monster that possessed the cat.

I screamed and clutched my head. It hurt everywhere. Akito smirked and stepped back. Haru held the ring in his hand and picked up my beads. He slid the beads on my wrist quickly. The transformation stopped and I fell to my knees. My clothes were a little stretched. Haru picked me up to my feet and took me out of the room. He set me down into the room we had spent the night in. I was shaking and having trouble breathing. Tears slowly rolled down my face.

Haru wrapped his arms around me. He cooed me until I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up still in Haru's arms. He was asleep. He had something clutched in his hand. I slowly pried his hand open and saw the ring. I put it back on my hand and wrapped my arms around him. He stirred awake and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Haru," I whispered to him. I fell back asleep, still holding him. Haru's arms were tighter around me.

* * *

Haru woke me up around noon the next day. He got me to the car without waking me from my half-stuper. He drove back to the house and sat me at the dining table. He made me lunch and I finally woke up. We spent a few more days like this.

About a week later, I sat alone in the dining area while Haru cleaned up after dinner. I was eyeing the black and white beads on my wrist. _Haru got it on before I transformed into the monster. He doesn't want to see me as a monster._ I played with the beads.

Haru walked into the room. "Yuki, what are you doing?" he asked. He looked worried.

"You didn't want to see me as a monster, Haru," I muttered. "You got the beads on before I had transformed fully."

"Yuki, I didn't want you to be around Akito when you transformed," he said. "I was lucky to get the beads on at all."

Without warning him, I took the beads off. The pain pulsed through my body as it had before. I saw my hands swelling up and becoming larger. My shirt ripped as my back became longer. The bottom of my pants ripped as my feet became larger. When the transformation was over, I looked at Haru. He didn't looked frightened.

"Are you afraid, Haru?" I asked. "Do you want to run away? Run, Haru!"

Haru twitched. Instead of running away, he walked over to me. I took a step back, trying not to go through the paper doors. He put his arms around me. "I will not leave you alone, Yuki," he whispered. "I promised I'd protect you. If I run away from you, how can I protect you?"

I changed back shortly afterwards. Haru slipped my ring and beads back on.

"You're really something, Yuki," Haru told me. "I really love you." He held me tightly.

* * *

My rival and his wife were stopping by again. Tohru had some important news, but knew that I didn't want to see Akito. It had been three months since the incident after dinner. I still hadn't given Haru his ring yet. His birthday was still coming up and I would give it to him then. Tohru and Kyo came in earlier than they said.

"I was just so excited to tell you guys that I made him leave early," Tohru said, smiling. Her stomach seemed a little larger than normal.

"What is it that you wanted to tell us, Ms- Tohru?" I asked her.

She looked at Kyo who blushed. "Um... well, you should sit down first." We all walked to dining room and sat at the table. "Well," she paused, seeming too excited to speak. "I'm pregnant." She smiled bigger and took up Kyo's hand.

I looked at the rat. "How did you manage that?" I asked him.

He blushed. "It's... complicated," he muttered.

I glanced at Haru, whom was smirking. "I bet," I replied. "Have you already talked to Akito and everyone else about it?" I said Akito's name with a bit of anger.

Tohru nodded, ignoring the sound in my voice. "Yes, we told them this morning," she said. "Shigure was so excited. Ayame is waiting to hear from you Yuki."

A sweatdrop formed on my head. "He usually is," I said. "What did he want this time?"

She looked at Haru. "Can I steal Yuki for a moment?" she asked him. Haru nodded. Tohru grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen. "He wanted to know if you gave Haru the ring yet?"

I shook my head. "I'm going to give it to him on his birthday," I replied. "It's in a week."

"Are you planning a party for him?" she asked me. I shook my head. "I think you should have one. I can do the planning myself if you want."

"Thank you, T-Tohru," I said, smiling. "I would really appreciate it because I'm not good at hiding things from him." Little did she know that I couldn't hide anything for Haru. If I didn't tell him, he would tickle it out of me. He always won in the end. I blushed.

She jumped up slightly. "Oh, don't worry about a thing," she said. "I'll let you know who is coming, when it will be, and anything else you need to know when the time comes." She smiled and I smiled with her.

We returned to the dining room where Kyo and Haru had started fighting. The table was broken and there were a few holes in the wall. Tohru tried to pull Kyo away from Haru by the hand. However, Haru had turned black. I knew I could turn him back to White Haru, but I was having too much watching. I hadn't seen Kyo so angry in a long time. It _was_ nice that Kyo wasn't fighting with me.

The fight continued for a little bit until Tohru asked me to step in. I kicked Kyo through the door to the outside and kissed Haru on the cheek. He turned white again and beamed at me without smiling.

"Now, we have to buy a new table," I said to Haru.

"I'm sorry, Yuki," Haru said. "I'll go out and get it now." He kissed my cheek and left the house.

"I'll help you with the doors," Tohru said.

I shook my head. "I can do it," I said, smiling, "or I'll have Haru do it when he gets back."

"Seems you have him on a chain," Kyo said, irritated.

I ignored him. "So, what was _Akito's_ reaction?" I asked, going back to her pregnancy.

"He wasn't happy, but he didn't go crazy and attack anyone," Tohru replied. "He seems to be getting used to the fact that Kyo's the rat now. I heard about what happened after your birthday, Yuki."

I looked down, hiding my eyes. "I didn't want you to know about that," I said.

"Haru's really good to you, Yuki," Tohru said. "He's been protecting you from Akito better than you think. Akito wants desperately to come up here as often as he can. Haru has Hatori keep him in bed for as long as he can, even if he's not sick. He was actually here last week. He told Kyo that you changed..." She looked at Kyo, who returned from flying through the door.

I didn't move. _Akito knows. What is he going to do?_

"Yuki," Tohru said, sounding worried, "Akito is on his way now. Hatori called us on the way saying that Akito gave him no choice."

"Haru knows," Kyo said. "I told him before he went black. That's why the fight started. I don't understand why he left you here alone. We have to leave soon."

"I'm not leaving, Kyo," Tohru said. "I need to make sure that Yuki doesn't get hurt." She was very worried. "I'll go find the paper and paste for the doors." She stood up and left the room.

"He probably went to meet Hatori and stop Akito," I told Kyo. "He's going to get himself hurt."

"It's your fault, you damn cat," Kyo said. "You let Akito control your life for so long that he doesn't want you to get out from under his thump."

"Don't talk about things you don't have any idea over," I snapped. "Akito never let me leave that house. I tried to run away. Every time I did, he would lock me in a room with no windows and one door." I closed my eyes. "I got sick easily because I was beaten by Akito! I didn't want to be under his control and I'm trying to get away from him!" I raised my voice. I left the room and stood outside.

Haru came flying into the driveway. He didn't have a table with him. He jumped out of the car and came up to me. "I tried to stop him, Yuki," Haru said, standing in front of me. "He wouldn't listen to me. I came back here as soon as I could."

"I don't want to stay here, Haru," I said. "Not right now. Not with Kyo here."

"Yuki," Haru started, "if we're not here with Akito arrives, he will find you. He's going to treat you worse than he treated Kyo when _he_ was the cat. I don't want you to get hurt."

"If I stay here, he'll end up hurting me," I said. I was shaking. Fear and anger was controlling my thoughts. I wanted to run away.

"If he tries to hurt you, take off the beads," he said. "I'll hold onto you're ring."

"I don't want you to hold onto it," I said, playing it with it on my finger. "I need a string."

He took off his necklace and untied it. "Use this," he said. I took the necklace and put the ring on it. He tied it around my neck and kissed my cheek. "I'll stay with you as long as I can when he gets here."

"Even if Hatori pulls you away, I'll go to you," I said. I put my head on his shoulder. "I don't want to run away from him, but I want to run to you."

"That made no sense," he said, wrapping his arms around me and kissing the side of my head. "Don't always run to me, though. You're the only person who can make Akito see."

"See what?" I asked. "That he scares me more than anything else. That is exactly what he wants, Haru."

"You can make him see that you're not a little kid, Yuki. You can't let him control you anymore."

"Not you, too," I pushed away from him. "I don't want him to control me. Don't you think I fought back!" I felt angry. "You don't know what he did to me, Haru! You don't know that he would whip me when I could run! Sometimes he would he bind and gag me! I tried so many times to get away!" I had yelled at him. He looked frightened. I fell to my knees. He came next to me and put his arms around me. I shook him away. "Leave me alone," I whispered. "You can't protect me from him. No matter how much you try."

"But I'm going to try," he told me. "I can't protect you from yourself. You're the only person that can do that."

"You've gotten weak, Yuki," Akito said. I looked up and the head of the Sohma house stood in front of the porch. He was sneering at me. "Has being the cat made you as weak as Kyo?"

Tohru came out of the house. "Akito, you're here, why don't you come on in? Haru and Yuki will come in, in a moment."

"All right, Tohru," Akito said. He smirked at me and walked into the house behind Tohru.

Haru pulled me to my feet and hugged me fiercely. "I'll be right next to you, Yuki," he whispered. "I love you and I won't leave your side unless you tell me to."

I hugged him back. "Thank you," I told him. "Before we go in there, can I give you something?" I took out the box that Ayame gave the ring in. "I was going to give it to you for your birthday like you had, but... you deserve it now." I opened the box for him.

A sparkle came to his eyes. "That was what Ayame gave to you," he muttered. "You shouldn't give it to me."

"He gave it to me to give to you, Hatsuharu," I said, calmly.

He took the ring and put it on. He took my hand. "Gather your strength," he said. He opened the door.

Akito was the first person I saw. Hatori had come in through the front door. I sat across from Akito and Haru next to me.

"What brings you here, Akito?" I asked, trying to be as polite as I could.

"You don't come by the main house anymore Yuki," he said. "I thought I would visit myself. Why don't you show me around, Yuki?"

Haru squeezed my hand before I stood up. "If that is what you wish, Akito, then I will show you," I said, calmly. I left the room and entered the kitchen. I continued upstairs where my room was. He wanted to see inside so I let him in.

"You share a room with Haru?" he asked me while closing the door. I nodded to him, feeling scared. "When is the wedding?"

I shrugged. "We haven't discussed it yet. I'm thinking as soon as I finish college."

"When you figure it out, let me know," he said. "Now, why haven't you come visit me?"

"I've been busy," I replied. "It's really none of your business what I've been doing."

"My, aren't you angry," he smirked. He walked slowly to me and took my face in his hands. "You won't marry Haru like you say you will. You'll come back to me crying when he breaks your heart."

I glared at him. "In the three years that I've been with Haru, I haven't come to you crying, once."

"You can't escape from me, Yuki," Akito said. "I forgot to get you a birthday present." He grabbed my hair at the back of neck and pulled me towards him. He kissed me.

I tried to pull away, but he pulled my hair harder. I pulled the beads off. The transformation happened quickly and Akito stepped back, looking frightened.

"Do you want to kiss me now, Akito?" I asked him. "Do you want to watch me for every second of every day when I'm like this? Are you scared, Akito?"

Akito ran out of the room. Haru came in a while afterwards, when I had changed back. I put the beads back on and dressed.

"He grabbed Hatori and left, Yuki," Haru said. "What did you do?"

"I took off the beads," I explained. I started shaking and sat down. "He kissed me, Haru." I fell to my knees, suddenly feeling weak. I clutched at the ring on my necklace. "He kissed me, Haru, and told me that you would break my heart."

Haru sat beside me. "I'm not leaving you, Yuki," he said. "I'm going to marry you if that's what you want."

"I want to marry you, Haru," I said. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I began to cry.

He kissed my neck. "It's okay, Yuki," he said. "Don't cry. You'll have an asthma attack." He cooed me, like he had the last time I saw Akito. I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Haru and I started planning our wedding. Tohru called me the day before Haru's birthday and informed me when everyone was coming. Haru didn't bother to get out any information from me that night. I was to take him out for the day, as if nothing was going on. Tohru would get to the house and decorate. She had the cake already made. I took Haru out that day for lunch and a movie. We returned to the house afterwards.

"Happy Birthday, Hatsuharu," everyone screamed. I saw that Tohru had invited the other members of the zodiac.

"You'll pay," Haru said, evilly. I knew what he meant. He was going to tickle me until my face was blue. I shuddered.

The party continued and went until late. Haru kept his promise and tickled me until I was blue. Of course, I elapsed into an asthma attack and Hatori had to be called. Hatori asked what had happened and Haru told him that I had been screaming in my sleep, since it was the middle of the night. Of course, Hatori didn't believe it, but he allowed for the lie.

"Have you two discussed the wedding yet?" Hatori asked Haru.

"Yeah, but we're waiting for it to all be finalized between the two of us first," Haru replied.

Shortly afterwards, I fell asleep.

* * *

Haru was making breakfast when I woke up the next morning. The smell of breakfast woke me up from my half-conscious state.

"What do you think we should wear?" he asked me.

"Too early," I mumbled.

He came up behind me. He placed my breakfast in front of me and kissed my cheek. "I thought you might say that." He sat down across from me. "Both have tuxedos?"

I shrugged. "Sure," I replied.

"You finish in May," he said. "How about June?"

I shrugged again. "Sure."

"It _is_ too early." He smiled and we ate.


	3. Wedding

Graduation and the wedding came sneaking up on me. A month after graduation was the wedding. Haru took most of the planning on himself. He never seemed to mind. He would pass ideas by me in the early morning when I wasn't likely to object. Even when he ran by his ideas when I was fully awake, I never said no to him. He was so excited about the wedding. I was too, but I was more nervous. He must of sensed my nervousness because he began to talk less and less about the wedding.

"The planning is done," he told me one morning. It was a week until my graduation. "We should to go the main house and give everyone their invitations."

"I don't want to see Akito," I said, drowsily, only hearing "main house." I put my food down, since we were eating breakfast.

"You don't have to see Akito," he told me. "I'll do that myself, Yuki. I'm going to tell him he can't come to the wedding."

"He's going to come anyway, Haru," I said. "He won't let me go."

He took my hand up in his. "You let him go so he won't have to come," he said. "You're not his puppet anymore, Yuki. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

I nodded. "Okay, I'll go," I said. I smiled at him. "Now I'm your puppet."

He laughed. "More like my bitch," he replied. He stood up, having finished eating. He walked by me and kissed my cheek.

I looked at him and smiled. "Like hell I'm a bitch," I said. I kissed him. "You'll just have to find another name for me, then. When are we going to the main house, exactly?"

"It's up to you," he replied.

I pushed my food aside and laid my head on the table. "Too early," I muttered. Haru poked my side. I sat up and moved away from him. He took my plate and went into the kitchen. "Not fair!" I screamed after him, smiling.

"You deserved it," he said. He came back into the dining area. "When do you want to go?"

"Might as well get it over with today," I said with a sigh. "We can stop by Tohru's house for lunch and then head over to the main house."

Haru kissed my cheek. "You're wonderful," he said.

I smiled. "It's too early for you to be flirting with me."

He wrapped his arms around me. "You're just going to get over that, aren't you?" He kissed my forehead. I rested my head on his shoulder. Haru really knew how to make me feel better about anything. "We should get going," he said.

We stood up and left the house. We arrived at Tohru and Kyo's apartment. Tohru made lunch for us. Tohru was now six months pregnant and Kyo seemed to beam with pride at his wife. After lunch, we all went to the main house. Haru made the announcements and I just sat at his side, holding his hand. Haru left me with everyone else while he went to inform Akito he wasn't coming. He returned shortly after.

"He wants to see you, Yuki," Haru said. "He's angry and he wouldn't listen to me."

I sighed. _Damn it,_ I thought. I stood up. "Come with me, Haru. I'm not going in there alone."

We walked to Akito's room and entered. "Welcome, Yuki," Akito muttered. "Tell me, why am I not invited to the wedding?"

"I don't want you to come," I replied. I tried to sound as brave as I could, but my voice cracked. I knelled in front of him. Haru sat next to me.

"As the head of this house, I'm the first person that should be invited. Besides, I haven't even given you my blessings to be married. After you graduate, Yuki, you will not marry Haru. I will not allow it!" Akito stood and walked over to me. Instead of hitting me, he leaned over and hit Haru. _Big mistake!_ White Haru turned into Black Haru.

"You think you can decide for him," Haru yelled. "Ask him if he wants to marry me, Akito. If he says no, it'll be called off. If he says yes, then it goes the way it is planned: without you."

Akito turned to me. "Do you want to marry him, Yuki? Answer carefully because a life may be at stake."

"I'm going to marry him," I replied, confidently. "You will not be there to ruin it for me. I'm happy without you in my life."

Akito punched me across the face and advanced on Haru. I fell backwards. Haru stood up and prepared himself for Akito. The head of the family flung himself on top of Haru and wrapped his hands around my boyfriend's neck. I jumped to my feet and tried to pull Akito off Haru. I was pushed back off my feet. I hit my head on the floor and blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in a different room. My head hurt. I sat up and looked around. There wasn't anyone in the room. I rubbed my head. _Where's Haru?_ I got out of the bed and exited the room. I walked a ways down the hall until I heard Hatori's voice.

"He's going to be fine," he said. "We got in there just in time. Yuki will be glad to hear when he wakes up."

"He'll want to see him," Tohru said, not far from the door.

"He'll have to wait until he wakes up," Hatori said.

"Poor Yuki, he's gone through so much." The door opened and Tohru stood there, blinking at me. "Yuki, you're awake."

"Yeah," I said. "Is he...?"

She nodded. "He's just fine," she said. "Hatori says to wait—"

"I don't care what he says," I said. I pushed passed Tohru and walked into the room. Haru was asleep on the bed. He had cuts on his arms and bruises on his neck. I sat down next to him and took his hand. "Haru."

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Are you all right?" he asked. His voice was as strong as it had been. He just seemed weak.

I smiled. "Just a headache," I replied. "You gave me a scare. I was afraid you were dead." I placed my head on his chest.

His hand rested on my head. "I can't die," he whispered. "Our wedding is only next month. You need me to protect you."

"You've protected me enough, Haru," I said. "It's my turn to protect you." I took his other hand in mine.

* * *

Haru and I returned home before school started for the week. He recovered nicely and was back to tickling me. Before I knew it, Tohru was planning my graduation party. She was sneaking behind my back, though not as well as when she was planning my birthday party. She never told Haru not to tell me, so he did. He had picked up that it was a good idea to tell me things in the morning from planning our wedding.

Graduation snuck up on me. I had passed all my classes easily. The ceremony would be three hours long in long black robes on. It was extremely warm and I was sweating the whole time. It also became difficult to breath. I was afraid of an asthma attack, but the end of the ceremony came quickly. Haru was the first person to meet me and he took me in his arms. I was excited to see him. Tohru and Kyo came up. I started to take the robe off.

"Not yet," Tohru demanded. "I have to get a picture."

I kept my robe on, still sweating. Tohru took a lot of pictures of me in my robe and cap, without them on, and with and without Haru. It was rather embarrassing. She insisted on it and so did Haru. We returned to the house, shortly afterwards. The party commenced and Ayame insisted on hanging on me the whole time.

"I'm so proud of my baby brother," he yelled over everyone else. "He's out of school and about to get married."

"Ayame, keep it down," Hatori said, rubbing his head. "Haru, can I see you for a moment?"

Haru, who hadn't released my hand since we got there, squeezed it and followed Hatori. Ayame continued to scream out his pride.

"He _is_ my brother after all," he said to Kyo.

"I can tell," my rival said. "He has the same girly figures as you."

I hit him on the head as hard as I could. It felt nice to actually hit him. I hadn't done it in so long. He clutched his head in pain. I smirked as Tohru attended to her husband. Haru returned to my side, rubbing his neck.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Hatori was just checking up on me," he replied. "He was just a little rough, is all."

I kissed his neck and hugged him. "I'm sorry," I whispered to him. "This is my fault."

He hugged me back. "It's not your fault," he told me. "Akito attacked me to get to you. If that's what I have to do to protect you, then I will."

"Oh my, the little love birds are cuddling," Ayame yelled in my ear. I let go of Haru and attempted to bash my brother on the head. Two hands grabbed my fist. One belonged to Haru the other to Shigure.

"Leave him alone, Yuki," Hatori said, coming into the room. "He's just excited."

I growled and turned back to Haru.

He took my hand in his. "You should wear your ring now," he said. I untied the necklace I had been wearing for a while, put my ring on, and handed Haru his necklace. He tied it around his neck and kissed my cheek. "Tohru's about to bring out your cake."

"Why did she make a cake?" I asked. "It's not a birthday."

"All celebrations deserve cake," Tohru said, coming out of the kitchen. She held a beautiful cake with white frosting and purple letters that said, "Congratulations Yuki."

I smiled at her. _Only a month left,_ I told myself._ Only a month left until I marry Hatsuharu._

_

* * *

_

Just like graduation had snuck up on me, the wedding did, too. Haru and I were on our way to the rehearsal dinner and my nerves were shot. I shook and was constantly sweating.

"Calm down, Yuki," Haru said while tying my tie. "You don't have to do much. I know how you don't like public appearances."

"That's not it," I said. "I'm really nervous and excited about tomorrow." I hugged him when he finished tying my tie. "You've been so good to me. I'm so happy that I'm with you."

He hugged me back. "You deserve this," he told me. Haru released me. "Let's get over there."

"Why do we have to have the rehearsal dinner at the main house?" I asked him. Akito's actions against my boyfriend were still vividly in my mind. I wasn't ready for him to get hurt again. He told me it wasn't my fault, but I felt otherwise.

"Because it's a bigger place," he told me. "If we had it here, we wouldn't be able to get all our guests in." We walked out to the car and we started on our way to the main house. "It won't be all that bad." Little did he know that everything would go wrong because of that stupid rat.

"Why do I have to wear a suit?" he screamed at Tohru.

"Because it's Haru and Yuki's rehearsal dinner," Tohru explained calmly.

Kyo spotted me and Haru and marched up to me. "Why the hell have I got to wear this? You're enjoying this, aren't you, you damn cat?"

"Of course I'm enjoying this," I replied, "I'm getting married tomorrow."

Kyo turned to Haru. "It was your idea, wasn't it?"

"Kyo—"

"No, it's part of tradition, you stupid rat," Haru snarled. "Why don't you just shut up and take your seat?"

"Too late..." Haru had turned black. "Haru, let's go now," I said. I pulled on Haru's arm. Before Tohru or I knew what was happening, Kyo and Haru got into a physical fight. I stood between the two and pushed Haru into the banquet hall where the dinner was being held. It took him a moment to turn white again, but he was back before the dinner was served.

"I'm sorry, Yuki," he said, looking guilty. "This is your night. I shouldn't ruin it for you." He took my hand in his.

"Just don't talk to Kyo tonight," I said. "He seems to be a little pushy right now. He wants a fight."

He nodded. Dinner was served.

"What the hell is this crap?" Kyo yelled. He was sitting a little ways down the table. "I'm not going to eat it." He stood up and punched the table.

Haru was about to say something when I interrupted him. "Then don't eat it, Kyo," I said, "and keep your mouth shut." That was a mistake.

"Why should I listen to you?" Kyo screamed at me. Everyone went silent and looked at us.

"Just shut up, Kyo," Haru yelled. He could see my desperation to want Kyo to shut up. He didn't turn black, though. "God so help you if you continue."

"What are you going to do about it?" Kyo yelled.

"Why are you doing this to me tonight of all nights, you stupid rat?" I yelled. "Couldn't you wait until it was all over? I sat through your wedding without raising my voice once. You never yelled at your own wedding. Why do you have to do this to me?"

I felt eyes on me from the door. I looked over and saw Akito standing there with a smirk. I wanted to through something at him. Shigure followed my gaze and saw Akito. He closed the door and sat back down. I looked back over at Kyo.

"What the hell do you want me to do?" he yelled.

I didn't even know. Without another thought, I walked over to him and punched him in the face. Kyo fell back into his chair. "Thanks, you stupid rat," I said. "Thanks for ruining everything like you always do." I stormed out of the room and stood in the hall: another mistake.

"It seems that everything's going as Haru planned," Akito said from a shadowed room. "What else did he plan? For you to meet me and find yourself beaten again?"

"Go away, Akito," I snapped. "Just go the hell away." I walked down the hall and exited the building. I sat on the walkway.

Tohru joined me slightly afterwards. "Everyone's worried, Yuki," she said, "Haru more than anyone. Are you okay?"

"Just a little upset," I replied. I was holding back tears. _Tonight, I'm not going to cry,_ I promised myself. "I'm so sick of that stupid rat."

"I understand and I'm sorry for what he is doing," she said, apologizing for her husband. "Can't you just ignore him and be happy for the rest of the evening?"

"I tried that the first time he yelled," I said. "Go on back to the hall, Tohru. I'll be back in a moment."

She stood up and walked away, leaving me alone again. I wanted Haru to come to try comfort me. He was the only one who could.

"We meet again, Yuki," Akito said, behind me. I stood up and turned to him. "My, this must be a small house. No one seems to be around. I wonder where they might be. Oh yes, they're in the banquet hall. I think you should join them." He paused, walking closer to me. "You don't want to go back? Maybe, you should join me in my room." He reached forward for my hand.

I ran around him and back towards the banquet hall. Akito ran behind me. He caught up with me about half way there and jumped on me. He turned me on my back and pinned my arms above my head. He held both my hands over my head with one hand and the other over my mouth before I could scream. He removed his hand and kissed me. I tried to squirm away, but his grip held me in place. I knew bruises would show tomorrow.

I heard footsteps from the direction my head was pointed. There was more than one person.

"Get the hell off him, you sick bastard," two voices said at once. I recognized one as Kyo and the other as Haru.

Akito released me from his kiss and looked up at the two. I looked, too. Haru was now black and more pissed off than I had ever seen him. Kyo was always angry. _Why does he care? He's always hated me and I've always hated him._

A dagger appeared from Akito's robes and he placed it to my throat. I was truthfully more afraid of Akito right then than I was of the wedding that would be happening the following afternoon. "What are you going to do about it?"

Two pair of hands pulled Akito off me. I saw Shigure and Ayame hold Akito from me. Shigure took the knife from the head of the Sohma house. I stood up and walked backwards away from him. I bumped into someone, who turned out to be Haru. Haru pulled me behind him. I rubbed my wrists.

"Akito, we have had enough of you," Haru screamed. "Leave Yuki alone. He hasn't done anything to you."

"How would you know, cow? You don't see what he does when you're not around," Akito screamed. "He comes crying to me! He doesn't love you!"

Haru turned to me. I felt ashamed somehow. Nothing he said was true, but I felt ashamed. I wanted to wrap my arms around him. Instead, I turned and ran. I ran and tears fell down my cheeks. _What am I doing?_ I ran until I fell flat on my face. I cried into the wood floor. I could hear someone following me. I tried to get up, but someone fell on top of me.

"Don't run, Yuki." It was Haru. I cried even harder as he helped me up and held me. "Do you really not... want to marry me, Yuki?" he asked. He seemed more scared that I was at the time.

"I do, but I want to be as far away from Akito as I can," I sobbed. "Please, don't leave me because of what he says."

He took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. I was frightened. I wanted to spend this night and the day after as happy as I had ever been. Akito was trying desperately to end that happiness before it happened. So far, it was working. "I won't leave you, not when the only thing left for you is Akito." He leaned forward and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him as we kissed.

Someone cleared his or her throat behind me, breaking our kiss. "We're waiting for you guys," Hatori said. He was standing there alone. "We've locked Akito in his room, he'll be fine. Come one with me." We followed Hatori back to the banquet hall. He stopped us just before entering. He looked at my wrists. "They won't bruise, Yuki, don't worry about that. You'll be fine, but I'd like to look at your chest and back before you leave tonight."

I nodded. I held Haru's elbow and we entered the hall. Everyone clapped for us and we all went back to eating. Kyo didn't yell again. He even apologized to me for yelling. Haru, evidently, had assigned him as our best man. He must have told me this when I was still out of it so that I would agree with it. I didn't know that Kyo was Haru's best man until Kyo stood up to make the traditional speech. I didn't mind. Haru had given me the part of the bride since I was "the more feminine of the both of us" as he said. I didn't mind because it was true. Tohru, Haru decided, would be the "maid of honor," for lack of a better term.

Haru never left me alone for the rest of the evening. After the dinner was over, Hatori took me to his office to examine the rest of my back and chest.

"You have a lot of bruises on your back," he said to me. He pushed on a tender spot and I winced. "Turn around." I turned around and faced him. "Haru, you're going to have to be gentle on him tomorrow night."

I blushed. "Hatori!"

Hatori smiled. "He left hand print bruises on you, Yuki, and they're everywhere." He pressed on one of the thumb bruises. I screamed in pain and the bruise started to bleed. Hatori gently pressed a cloth against the bruise. "Be more careful than ever. These bruises are very sensitive."

"I can see that," I said, through gritted teeth.

"Sleep on your back and apply ice to these bruises," Hatori said. "Take two aspirin every four hours, including tomorrow." He patted my shoulder after I was buttoning my shirt. "Good luck tomorrow, Yuki. Ayame, Shigure, and I will make sure Akito doesn't make a surprise appearance."

"Thanks, Hatori," I said. I picked up my tie and jacket and put them over my arm. Haru and I returned home.

* * *

I woke up very easily the next morning. I was so excited that the first thing I did was kiss Haru. The wedding was being held in our backyard. Tohru and Kyo arrived before Haru had finished making breakfast. Tohru and I disappeared into the spare bedroom so that I could get ready. Lunch rolled around quickly and Tohru was already in her dress and I in my tuxedo. Everyone else started to arrive. Haru had invited some of our friends to the wedding as well. Kagura was a "bride's maid" so to speak. She was very jealous over Kyo's marriage to Tohru.

The three of us waited in the kitchen for Haru's chosen music to play. I was pacing back and forth, shaking. Tohru took my hands and stopped my pacing.

"Yuki, you need to stop pacing," she said. "You'll mess up your tux."

I took in a breath. "I'm so nervous," I told her, "and excited. If it weren't for the pain in my side, I would have forgotten about what happened last night." A bruise in the shape of a hand was on my side. In my sleep, the bruise had been broken and started to bleed. Haru dressed it that morning and told me everything would be okay. Haru called Hatori to have him look at it after the ceremony.

"Akito isn't coming," Kagura said. "Ayame locked him in a room at the main house. He's not going to get here anyway. The family cars are all here right now."

I sighed. "I know," I said. "I just don't understand why everyone is taking a chance against Akito like this."

"It's because we care about you and Haru," Tohru said. "Akito wants to take away the one thing that is good to you in your life. He did it with your brother and he's doing it with Haru."

"My brother? How did he...?"

"Since Akito kept you inside all the time, Ayame never really knew you existed. At least, he had never seen you, but been told about you," Tohru said. "He told me the first day I met him, Yuki, that's how I know."

"Man, if I weren't about to go out there, I'd hug you," I said, smiling. The music outside started playing and my nerves became shot again.

Tohru held one elbow and Kagura the other. They both pulled me out of the door and onto the lawn. We walked down the aisle between the chairs. All I could see was Haru. He was handsome in his white tux with black pants. His bow tie was crooked and it was cute. He wore his necklace over his shirt and his earrings still on. I smiled at him as I came closer to him. We took hands at the alter and the ceremony started. I kept my eyes on Haru's face. When the time came, we both locked eyes.

"Do you, Hatsuharu, take Yuki to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do," Haru replied and my smile widened. _I'm almost married to the man I love,_ I thought.

"And do you, Yuki, take Hatsuharu to be your lawfully wedded... uh... husband to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" the priest asked, turning to me.

"I do," I said, without question.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and... husband?" the priest said, finishing the ceremony. "You may now kiss the... groom?" The priest had obviously come unprepared for our ceremony, but I was happy.

Haru took me in his arms and kissed me. I returned the kiss. Everyone seemed silent and no one seemed to be there. It was just the two of us, kissing in front of our family and friends. We broke our kiss and every one was cheering.

"Are you happy, Yuki?" Haru asked me

I smiled. "Very happy," I said. "I'm glad I'm spending the rest of my life with you."

We joined the rest of the world and continued on to the "after party." I didn't know the name of it. Haru had planned it all, as I have said. I didn't know where he was taking me for our honeymoon, but I was pretty sure he didn't want me to know.

"Congratulations," Hatori said to us. Ayame and Shigure were standing close by.

"I should thank you, Shigure, and Ayame," I said. "I appreciate everything that you've done for me."

"Oh, Hatori, did you hear that? Yuki actually appreciates me," he yelled. He wrapped an arm around me. "He _really_ appreciates me. Did you hear what he said Shigure? He said he appreciates what I did."

"Let him do it, Yuki," Haru whispered to me.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I asked him.

He smiled.

"Let me in," a familiar voice yelled from the front of the house.

"Like hell I am! Yuki doesn't want you here! You weren't invited!" Kyo screamed. He was also at the front door.

"Yuki, come with me," Haru said. He pulled me to the front of the house. "We're going on our honeymoon early. Hatori and Shigure will end the party." He opened the passenger's side door of our car. I got in and Haru went around to get into the driver's seat. Akito came over to my door and started pounding on it. I locked the door. Haru drove away from our house.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to forget about Akito.

"You're just going to have to wait and see," he said, smiling. "You're going to forget about Akito and all your problems."

"You're the only person who could do that, Hatsuharu," I said.

He took my hand. "Are you complaining?"

I shook my head. "Why would I do that? It is the only thing I look forward to." I pulled his hand up and kissed it. "I don't regret this. I'm really that I fell in love with you."

"I am to, Yuki," Haru said. "I'll love you until the day I die."


	4. Baby and Rape

The wonderful honeymoon that Haru gave me ended faster than I wanted it to. Haru and I had a lot of fun and didn't have to deal with Akito or any family. My bruises healed without pain and no more showed up, that I could see. When we returned to our house, Hatori paid a visit. He checked my back and chest.

"It seems that the bruises from Akito healed," he said. He pushed on a tender spot on my back. "You seem to have some light ones from somewhere else."

I blushed and looked at Haru. He seemed unmoved by what our older cousin said. It wasn't exactly something I wanted Hatori to know. Haru didn't say anything and Hatori didn't question further. Hatori left shortly afterwards.

"That was embarrassing," I said, putting my shirt back on.

Haru walked over to me. "Now, don't say that. Hatori knows that you were bruised because of my carelessness." He knelt down in front of me and lifted my shirt up a little. He kissed my stomach.

I shuddered. "Don't, you know what that does," I whispered.

He continued to kiss my stomach and I shuddered each time. He finally stood up and hugged me. "You're a wonder, Yuki," he said. He kissed my neck, which also made me shudder.

"Will you stop that? You wanted to go see everyone today." I put a hand on the back of his neck, playing with the part of his hair that was black.

"We can go see them tomorrow, can't we?" he asked between kisses.

"If you keep doing that, we're not going to have a choice," I muttered. It was becoming too much for me.

"Then, we'll go tomorrow," he finalized. He pulled up from my neck and kissed me.

* * *

The next day, Haru and I drove south to the main house. I was nervous about Akito seeing me. Hatori wouldn't tell the head of the family about bruises from my husband who had just been careless at night. At least, I hoped he wouldn't tell him. He could tell anyone else, but Akito.

"Welcome back, Yuki," Momiji screamed, jumping on me. "How was your honeymoon? Hatori said..." I spaced him out, as I usually did.

"Oh, Yuki, my dear little brother," Ayame screamed. "Welcome! Did you enjoy your honeymoon?"

I smirked at Haru. "It was perfect," I said.

Ayame went on about something else, but I didn't hear him. Hatori shut him up and welcomed us. He didn't say anything about the bruises. Shigure was the next person to greet us. Shortly after him, everyone else started showing up. Akito was the only one who didn't appear. I was grateful. Tohru and Kyo arrived as lunch was being served. Tohru was even more pregnant than the last time.

"Yuki, it's been determined," Tohru said, excitedly. "We're having a boy." She reached out her hands and hugged me. I turned into a gray cat. She didn't hug anyone else.

Haru picked me up in his arms and I started purring. "I'm taking you've already hugged everyone else?" Haru asked Tohru.

She blushed. "Yeah, Kyo got really upset because I tried to hug him while we were at the ultrasound."

"Where is that rat?" I asked, still purring in Haru's arms.

"He had to see Akito," Tohru said, sheepishly. "He'll be here in a moment to fight with you."

"I'm going to take Yuki into another room before he changes back," Haru told everyone. He picked up my clothes and took me into an empty room, but he didn't set me down. He sat down in a corner and held me. "You make an adorable cat," he whispered to me.

"Thank you," I replied, rubbing against his chin. A moment later, I changed back into my human form. I put my beads on immediately, but didn't move to my clothes on just yet. Haru had an evil look on his face as he pulled me against him.

I blushed. "Haru, we're still in the main house," I said. I kissed him for a moment. "First thing when we get home, I promise." I stood up and started dressing.

"You're such a tease, Yuki," Haru said, remaining in his seat. He smiled at me as I dressed.

"_I'm_ a tease? Do you not remember what happened yesterday? The reason we had to come today was because you were teasing me." I finished putting my pants on and walked back over to Haru. I sat down in front of him, grabbing my shirt.

"It's your fault you skin is so sensitive," Haru said, crawling over to me. He took my shirt out of my hands and pushed me on my back. He held himself over me. He kissed neck and I gave into him.

"Haru," I said, trying to stop him.

He shooed me, pulling his head away to listen. "Did you hear that?" There was a large crashing sound, and Kyo flew through the wall above Haru and me. Akito stumbled through and saw Haru on top of me. He walked over to us and kicked Haru off me.

"So, you're back from your honeymoon, already, Yuki?" Akito said. He kneeled over me and pinned my arms down. "Why wasn't I told?"

Haru came up behind Akito and punched him in the face. Akito, being caught off guard, fell off me and his feet. "He doesn't have to tell you anything, you sick bastard." Haru had turned black.

Akito rubbed his jaw. "You're lucky that I hadn't found out sooner, Yuki," he said. "Kyo was just telling me that I couldn't take his child." He stood and punched Haru in the face in return.

"I wonder why that is," Haru said, after falling to his feet. "Maybe, it's because he doesn't have to give his child to you just as much as I have to give my husband to you."

Akito became angry and kicked Haru in the stomach. Haru rolled to his side and clutched his stomach. Akito kicked him repeatedly. I stood up and punched Akito full in the face.

"Don't touch him again," I screamed. It was almost as if I had snapped and become a different person. "He didn't do anything!"

"Wow, Yuki, I'd never thought you would hit _me_ of all people," the head of the house said. His nose was bleeding. "Why do you care about him, Yuki? What has he done for you?"

"He's done more for me than anyone," I said. "I don't need a reason to love him. I just have to know I do."

Akito caught my fist as I went to punch him again. He grabbed my other hand. "Stop fighting with me, Yuki," he said. "You'll lose in the end."

"No, Akito, you've lost," Kyo's voice said from behind Akito. He had knocked out from his blow from Akito and just now woken up. Akito turned his head towards my rival. Kyo punched Akito in the face. The head of the house released me and turned to try to subdue the rat. Kyo kept punching Akito without stopping to speak. "Yuki, get Haru out of here," he yelled.

I went to Haru and got him to his feet. I put his arm over my shoulder and led him out of the room. "Hatori," I screamed, walking into the visiting room. "Help me."

Shigure and Hatori came to me and took Haru. Haru grunted and clutched his stomach. Hatori checked him out.

"Who else was there?" Shigure asked.

"Kyo," I said, worrying about Haru. "He distracted Akito so that we could get out."

Tohru came up behind me and put a blanket around my shoulders since my shirt had been left in the room. "Kyo will be fine," she said, not very convincing.

Shigure and Ayame left the room. Hatori turned to me. "He has a few broken ribs, but they should heal shortly. Don't let him do any housework or cook. He needs to stay off his feet for a few days, too." He helped Haru up. "Let's get you to the car." I helped Hatori take Haru out to the car.

"Have Tohru call me, Hatori. I need to talk to her," I said, getting into the car.

"I will do that," Hatori replied. "Don't come back here for a while. You and Haru have taken too much from him. We can't protect you if you are alone in this house."

"I'll call you when we're back," I told him, closing the door and rolling down the window, after starting the car.

"Don't," Hatori said. "Akito might come after you. I'll call you around dinner time."

I nodded and drove back home. I helped Haru upstairs and onto the bed.

"So much for sex," he muttered. He laughed and then winced.

"Don't laugh, Haru," I said. "You're hurt enough as it is."

"I couldn't protect you," he said, looking sad. "I couldn't keep Akito from punching you in the face."

"He only laid one punch on me, Haru," I said, rubbing my cheek. "He kicked you in the stomach and broke some ribs. It's my job to protect you, too." I took his hand in mine. I placed the blanket on the bed. "When you're better, I'll keep my promise." I smiled at him.

He smiled back at me, taking my hand. Slowly, fell asleep.

* * *

Haru recovered quickly and was back on his feet. He hadn't tickled me in a while because his ribs were still tender. (AN: Sounds like Yuki's going to have him for dinner... Man... I can't do anything right .) He started cooking again because he was sick of take out. I didn't let him clean just yet even though the house was getting bad. Within two months of the incident, Hatori granted Haru safe to clean the house. He had come over to check on him and saw how bad I let it get. 

"Shigure always told me how bad you were at house cleaning, but I never thought you were this bad," Hatori said, before leaving.

"That's because he didn't clean at all," Haru said. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my cheek. "But I love him anyway."

"Tohru's going to be due soon," Hatori said. "She doesn't want to go to a hospital. She and Kyo are going to stay at the main house starting next week."

"Give us a call when the baby is born," Haru said.

"She wants you to come to the main house when she goes into labor," Hatori said. "She told me about what you told her on the phone. She wants you two to help protect her baby from Akito."

"Yuki isn't going near Akito," Haru said.

"No, Haru, you're not going," I said.

"Yuki's right, Haru, your ribs are still very delicate," Hatori said. "You can go, but if Akito shows, don't get involved."

Hatori left. Since it was after dinner, Haru and I went upstairs to our room. I was facing away from Haru. He put his arm around me and started kissing my neck. I shuddered.

"Haru, your ribs," I muttered.

He continued to kiss my neck. "Aw, come on, Yuki, I know you can't resist me for long," Haru whispered.

I shuttered heavily and turned to face him. "Why do you have to be so good?" I kissed him.

* * *

Tohru went into labor not long after Hatori's visit. Haru and I drove down and waited with Kyo. Kyo was so nervous that he didn't even argue with us. I was nervous, too. Tohru was my friend. Haru wanted desperately to take me to another room to calm my nerves, but Ayame stood outside and wouldn't let anyone leave.

"Let me in," Akito said outside the door.

"I'm sorry, Akito," my older brother said, "but they are all nervous wrecks and can barely be left alone."

"I don't care, let me in!" There was a smack and a thump before Akito opened the door. I stood up and stood in front of Haru. Kyo just watched him. Akito came right up to me. "Can I see you alone?"

"I'm alone as you're going to see me, Akito," I told him. I wanted to cower right then, but the fear of him hurting Haru was worse.

"When Tohru's baby comes in here, you will bring him to me, or I will kill him," Akito snarled.

Kyo stood up. "You're not getting my baby for the last time," he said.

Ayame came in and led Akito out. I sat back down next to Haru. Haru wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

Within an hour, Hatori came in and asked for Kyo. Haru and I were left alone in the room. Haru leaned close to me and kissed my ear. I shuttered.

"A little longer, Haru, and we can go home," I whispered.

"Let me at least kiss you," he said. I smiled. He continued to kiss my ear. He moved down to my neck. I turned my head and was started kissing him on the lips. We continued for a few moments.

Someone clearing his throat interrupted us. I blushed and Haru coughed. Hatori had interrupted us.

"The baby is born and Tohru wants to see you two," he said. We followed the doctor to another room. Tohru sat in a bed, holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. Her hair was sticking to her forehead, which was covered in sweat. She handed me the baby. He was so small and cute. He was sleeping.

"His name is Ahiko," Tohru said. I handed the baby to Haru. "I want you two to be his godparents."

I looked at her in surprise, but I should have been expecting that. I admit that I did love her. I loved her like a sister. I smiled at her as Haru returned her baby. "Thank you, Tohru," I told her. I kissed her forehead. "We're going to go home."

"Be safe," she said, looking worried.

As Haru and I exited, Ms. Uotani and Ms. Hanajima entered the main house. I gave them the warning of Akito and we left.

* * *

School started for Haru and his ribs completely healed. New Year's rolled around faster than it had ever. Haru invited me to the New Year's banquet because he didn't want to leave me home alone. He told me the night before. We were about to go to bed.

"I can't exactly go anymore, Haru," I told him. "I'm the cat."

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself, Yuki," Haru said, putting his hand on my cheek. "I'll feel safer if I know Akito isn't coming up here while I'm gone to attack you."

"For all you know, Akito could be here, right now, waiting for you to turn the lights off," I said. I felt a little hurt. Little did I know, that I was right.

Haru turned the light off and lay next to me. I was drifting off to sleep when a rough hand covered my mouth. "Make a sound, and I'll kill you _and_ him. Come with me." He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the bed. I fell on the floor and he dragged me down the stairs and out into the backyard. The place we owned was similar to Shigure's: surrounded by woods. Akito threw me on the ground and tired my hands over my head. He kissed me roughly. "Tell him and he dies." I passed out a few moments later.

* * *

I awoke, soar and on the couch. Haru was sitting next to me. He looked worried. I wanted to tell him, but Akito was serious about killing him if I did. I wanted the memory of it to be burned from my mind. Akito knew I was married to Haru, but he didn't care. I wrapped my arms around Haru and cried.

"I called Hatori and he's on his way. I called the police on Akito," Haru said. "You were passed out by the time I got out there. Akito heard me coming and ran. I brought you in here and haven't left the room. He's not getting away with that, Yuki." He held me close. I cried for hours. Hatori arrived after lunch. He found bruises all over my body, including on my neck and arms. Every time Haru looked at me, I felt ashamed.

Haru didn't go back to the main house for New Year's and neither did Hatori. Hatori stayed in the extra bedroom. Haru held me throughout the night. Before sunrise, Haru pulled me to the roof to watch the sun come up. Hatori seemed to be in his room still.

"What did you wish for?" Haru asked me after the sun was finished rising.

"I wished that Akito would leave me alone," I said.

"Funny, I wished the same thing," Haru said, giving me a hug.

"What happened the night before won't put anything between us, will it?" The one thing I was afraid of was losing him because my problems.

"No, Yuki, not if you let it." He held me tighter. "Do you want to go to bed now?"

I yawned and shook my head. "I'm not tired."

Haru laughed and stood up. He helped me up and we went downstairs. I crawled into bed and fell asleep once Haru's arms were around me.

* * *

I woke up while Haru was getting dressed. I stretched. "Good morning," I said. I was fully awake for some reason.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said. He knelt down next to me. He ran his fingers through the hair on the back of my head. He barely touched my neck and I winced. "Yuki, you're bleeding." Haru got up and left the room. Hatori came in with his suitcase. He opened it and took out a gauze strip. He applied it my neck were Haru and touched.

"Yuki, you're skin is very sensitive. These bruises are worse than the ones before the wedding." Hatori placed a hand on my forehead. "You have a fever, too. You're not leaving this bed. I'll stay a few more days until his fever goes down." He stood up and left.

Haru sat on the bed next to me. "I'm really sorry, Yuki," he said, pulling me off the bed to hold me. "I feel responsible for this. You were right that he could have been waiting and he was, just like you said. I didn't listen to you. Instead, I ignored the truth. I didn't protect you."

"Don't leave me, Haru," I said. "That's all I want from you." I felt weak and tired. "It's too early." I fell asleep shortly afterwards.

* * *

It was a whole month before I could get out of bed. My fever was caused mainly by the trauma. The bruises were gone at the same time as the fever.

"Since Yuki is all better, I'll head back to the main house," Hatori said. "Tohru needs another check up even though she is very healthy and so is Ahiko." Hatori left.

"It's nice to see you up and about, Yuki," Haru whispered in my ear, then kissed it. I shuttered. "It's also nice to have Hatori gone, too." He began kissing my neck. I turned around and rested my head on his shoulder. He continued to kiss my neck. I suddenly felt very tired. "Yuki, are you okay?" Haru said, holding me up while I became limp.

"Tired..." I mumbled.

"You haven't been sleeping well, Yuki," Haru said. He picked me up, being suddenly strong enough to do so. He carried me upstairs and put me on the bed. "You haven't eaten much, either. You're really light. You go ahead and sleep. I'll make you food when you get up."

"Hold me."

Haru lay down next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I fell asleep quickly.

* * *

I woke up the following morning and slumped downstairs, to the table. Haru greeted me with breakfast and a kiss on the cheek. I woke up fully after the kiss and began eating. I was so hungry. I ate two helpings a breakfast. Haru and I spent the morning watching T.V. I ate just as much at lunch. Haru took me out to a movie and to dinner. He kissed me as soon as we walked into the front door of our house. He took my shirt off me and I took his off, kissing each other the whole time. We made our way, clumsily, up the stairs and to our bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and lay on top of me. He started kissing my neck.

"Everything seems to be going back to normal," Akito said, stepping out of the darkness in our room. We hadn't turned the lights on so, it was possible that we hadn't seen him at all.

Haru looked at Akito. "Leave, you son of a bitch," Haru said, getting off me. "Leave, or I'll throw you out."

I closed my eyes. _This is all a bad dream,_ I thought.

"Open the window, Yuki," Haru said, not taking his eyes off Akito. I went over to the window and opened it. Haru grabbed Akito's arms and threw him out the window. "Leave my husband alone, Akito." Haru walked to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Just as Hatori leaves and your bruises are healed, Akito shows up. I'm sorry, Yuki."

I kissed his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him. "I just want to forget, Haru," I whispered.

"I can do that." Haru started kissing my neck again. "If that's what you want."


	5. Moving, Adoption, and Akito

The idea came while I was in the shower, almost a year after our wedding. It had never come to my mind, what he told me. He had just graduated from college and started his career: teaching at a karate dojo. He reached his hand over the shower curtain and pulled it all the way open. I jumped up and slipped on the tub floor. Haru caught me before I fell.

"You're so adorable," he said, kissing my forehead and holding me. He stepped in the tub, already being naked, and closed the curtain. "How do you feel about moving to a house on that beach that I took you to on our honeymoon?"

"For the summer?" I asked. I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"For the rest of our lives," he said, holding me close, "where Akito can't get to you anymore."

"Let me guess, you've already bought it?" I asked him.

He laughed. "Am I that readable?" He kissed my neck. "Yes, I've already bought it. They know that we can't move in until after Ahiko's birthday."

I shuttered as he continuously kissed my neck. "Stop that," I muttered. "I have work today." He didn't stop. I pushed his head up and kissed him.

* * *

Haru stopped us by the main house before we went out for our anniversary dinner. Ayame got me a present, as he felt it necessary. It was a necklace with a locket on it. Inside the locket was a picture of Haru and me from our wedding, kissing, on one side and the other of the two of us, smiling at my graduation. I thanked Ayame. Hatori got me a necklace with a ring case one it to put my ring on when I needed to. Haru didn't get anything and I felt bad for him.

"Why didn't you get anything?" I asked as we were going to dinner.

"I asked them not to," he replied. "You deserve everything you can get. I got you something for our anniversary, too."

I smirked. "You're not supposed to say that kind of thing."

"Why? Are you going to get it out of me?"

"If we were at home for dinner, maybe, but I'll make you pay later." I gave him an evil glance.

Haru smiled. "Oh, wee," he muttered. We arrived at the restaurant and began dinner. After the main meal was over and we were waiting for dessert, Haru pulled out a small box and gave it to me. I opened it. Inside was a thin-banded ring with words engraved on it. "It's an anniversary band," he explained. "I had something engraved on it."

I put it on the same finger as my dessert arrived. The words said, "One year of life together Yuki." I reached in my pocket and took out a box. "I got you something, too."

"You didn't—"

"I know," I said, smiling, "but I did anyway." I placed the box next to his hand. He took the box up and opened it. It was a thin-banded ring, similar to mine. Instead, it had the words "My Protector" on it.

"Thank you, Yuki," he said. He put it over his wedding band. We smiled at one another. We returned home, having no problems. We "went to bed" early and slept in late the next morning.

* * *

Ahiko's birthday came around quickly. The party was at Tohru and Kyo's city apartment. She asked that Haru and Kyo didn't fight nor that I fought with Kyo. Kyo seemed to busy praising and spoiling his son to care that we were there. Tohru was excited to see us. She tried to hug me. Haru grabbed her arm.

"I'd like to keep him in human form today," Haru said, smiling. "He has a few promises to keep."

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Tohru said. She didn't understand what Haru was saying. I just blushed.

"Not in front of Ahiko," Kyo yelled.

"Don't fight," Tohru said, walking into her kitchen. Ahiko reached out towards me. He always wanted to be held by me whenever I was around. He enjoyed pulling on my hair. I picked him up and let him tug on my bangs.

Haru smiled at me. "You'd make a wonderful mother," Haru said. He held out one of his finger's to the baby Sohma and Ahiko took it in his hand. I glared at him. "Wouldn't Aunt Yuki make a wonderful mother?" Haru asked the baby.

"Haru cut it out or I will cut you off," I said, angrily.

"Have I offended you, Yuki?" Haru asked. He kissed my forehead and sat on the couch.

"Like I said, not in front of Ahiko," Kyo yelled again. He took Yuki from me and brought him into the kitchen.

Ayame was the next person to arrive, with his assistant, Mine. He was excited to see me and kept an arm around me. Finally, Haru pulled me away from my older brother and held me. Kyo got upset because he didn't even hug Tohru while in front of Ahiko. Haru didn't listen to Kyo and continued to hug me. Hatori arrived next and kept Ayame in check. Once everyone had gotten to the apartment, we all sat down and ate dinner. After the cake was devoured, Kyo opened Ahiko's presents for him. Tohru told me not to get him anything and Haru enforced it. He got a lot of little kid things and then was put to bed. Tohru remained in the room with him while we all sat in the living room. Ayame did most of the talking.

"Yuki, you never told me how your anniversary dinner went," Ayame asked.

"I shouldn't have to tell you anything," I told him.

"Oh, come on, Yuki," Ayame pleaded. "Give me all the details." I blushed.

"Ayame, leave him alone," Hatori said. "He obviously doesn't want to talk about it."

Ayame changed the subject to Ahiko and how much he has grown over the past year. "Are you and Haru going to adopt a kid, Yuki?" Ayame asked me. The question was so unexpected that I was caught off guard. "You would make wonderful parents, I think. If you do adopt, what would you name the child? I think you should name one after me that way you will always think of me and call me more often."

"They'll name their child whatever they want, Ayame," Hatori said.

"We actually haven't thought about that," Haru said, noticing my blush. He kissed my cheek. "When the time comes, you'll know."

"What did Akito say when he wasn't invited to the party, Kyo?" Shigure asked, changing the subject.

"He wasn't happy," Kyo said. "He's still upset that we wouldn't let him choose Ahiko for his successor."

"He wouldn't have been able to come, anyway, because he has a horrible fever," Hatori said. "He hasn't gone after Yuki in a while, either. I fear that his time is running out."

Tohru walked in, she looked sad because she heard the entire conversation. "I hope not," she said. "He can be so nice."

Haru, whose arm was around me, tightened his grip on my shoulder. "He _can_ be," he agreed, "but also has done some not-so-agreeable things. I'm surprised he isn't in jail."

"I can understand why you're upset with him, Haru," Shigure said, "but he is the head of the family. We have to respect him no matter what he does. The police _do_ seem to give him special... 'favors' as it seems. They didn't even keep him in the hospital long."

"If Yuki and Haru don't want to see Akito again, they don't have to," Hatori said. "Akito has been less than kind to both of them. I've seen the bruises."

Everyone remained silent for a little while. Haru declared we were returning home. The trip home was silent. Just before he turned the light out, he turned to me. "What would you say about adopting a child?" he asked me.

"I'd say it would have to be male," I said, sitting up. "It would be difficult to have a little girl running around."

Haru smiled and sat behind me. "After we move, can we adopt?" He kissed my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me.

I laughed. "Of course, Haru, I thought I made that obvious," I replied.

Haru kissed my neck. "I noticed you were caught by surprise when your brother brought it up."

I shuttered as he continued to kiss my neck. I didn't say anything. I yawned, being tired. Haru let me sleep early that night.

* * *

Kyo, Tohru, Hatori, and Ayame came over to help us move. I helped with the large stuff and then Tohru gave me Ahiko to entertain while they finished up. Haru didn't quite trust me with the small stuff or cleaning up the house. I didn't mind because Ahiko was fun to play with. He kept playing with my locket and looking at the pictures. He tried several times to chew it, but I wouldn't let him. He started crying towards the end and I went in search of Tohru.

"He's a beautiful baby," a voice said from the nearby trees. "Why don't you give him to me?" I turned around and saw Akito. He looked like he had walked all the way up here.

I held the screaming Ahiko away from Akito. "How about not? Why can't you just leave him alone?"

"You're moving, Yuki? Where are you moving? I think I deserve to know." Akito stumbled forward. He didn't seem himself. His eyes were unfocused or focused on something past me. He stumbled carelessly. "Take me with you." He reached his hand towards me and fell, flat on his face.

I didn't know what to do with him. "Tohru," I screamed, not taking my eyes off Akito. Tohru came running up to me and took Ahiko, who stopped screaming once placed in his mother's arms. "Go back to the house and tell Hatori to come over here." She nodded and ran back towards the house. A few moments later, Hatori ran over. He saw Akito and kneeled beside him.

"What happened?" Hatori asked me.

"He just showed up, stumbled, and fell," I explained. I continued to keep my eyes on him. "He wasn't focusing on anything. It was almost as though he had walked all the way here."

"He did," Hatori said. "Help me get him to my car." Hatori and I carried the unconscious Akito and laid him in the back seat of Hatori's car.

Haru came up behind me after Hatori closed the door. "What happened?" he asked me. "Did he—"

I shook my head. "Everyone's fine," I replied. "Are we almost done?"

"Yeah, go wait in the car," Haru said. "I'll be there in a moment."

I went over to the car and sat in the driver's seat. Haru joined me shortly afterwards. We started on our way to the new house. Haru led me to where our new home was. It was a large house. Hatori had taken his car home to take care of Akito. Ayame, who was driving the truck, pulled in front of the house. Kyo and Tohru parked behind my car. We got all the heavy stuff in the house. Tohru and Haru put all the little stuff in order. The three stayed the night and finished the next day.

* * *

Haru and I settled comfortably into our new home. Haru started work in a dojo close by and I started working on opening my own bookstore. I had studied business management in college. I had to work in a small bookstore while I was trying to buy the property. Haru snuck up on me to remind me of adopting a child. It was before I had fallen asleep that he brought it up.

"I couldn't find anyone who was putting a male child for adoption," Haru said, after we had already decided on it for sure. "We would have to have a female."

I smiled. "If it's okay with you, then it's fine with me," I replied. Haru had been dying for a child to spoil since Tohru had Ahiko. I think he just wanted a girl and said that he couldn't find a boy. "There will be a lot of issues, however. We wouldn't be able to hold her or anything."

"You'd have a lot of fun," Haru said. "Children seem to love you." He wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

The following month, the baby we were adopting was born: a healthy baby girl. We named her Saline. Time seemed to fly by. Before I knew it, Saline was five. She had short, boyish, black hair and wonderful black eyes. She knew that Haru and I changed into animals. She thought it was funny to change me into a cat all the time.

"I want a cat just like Father," she told Haru while she was holding me in my cat form. "Can I, Daddy? I want a cat."

Haru smiled and took me from her. "We'll go out this weekend, Saline, and get you one."

"Yay!" She jumped up and clapped her hands. "I can't wait!" She reached towards me. "Can I hold Father a little longer?"

"I have to get to work, Saline," I said. I jumped out of Haru's hands and changed back. I dressed quickly.

"When you get back from work then?" she asked me. She looked so cute pleading at me to let her hold me as a cat.

I put a hand on her head and smiled. "Why not?" I asked. I knelt down and kissed her forehead.

* * *

That weekend, Haru and I took Saline to the pet store to buy her a kitten. She was determined to find one the same color as me as a cat.

"I want a gray one," she yelled at the clerk.

"Saline, it's not nice to yell," I said, kneeling next to her. In the far corner of the cat cage, a small gray cat was curled in the corner. I pointed it out to Saline and was determined to have it.

"I'm sorry, but he's sick," the clerk said. "We're not selling him."

"But I want that one," she yelled.

"Sir, we'll take the sick cat," Haru said. "If she's not happy with him, we'll return him."

I stood up and reached for the gray cat. The other cats raced towards my hands as I picked up the cat. The cat purred, but didn't move much. "He's not sick," I said, "just young and weak."

Haru paid for the cat and I carried him home. Saline wanted desperately to hold him. I wouldn't let her because I wanted to get him fed and warm. The pour kitten was shivering.

"What do you want to name him, Saline?" Haru asked our daughter.

"Um… Tsuke," she said.

I looked at the cat, still in my arms. It looked back at me with purple eyes. "You're name is Tsuke now," I told him. Tsuke meowed and purred. "He likes it."

"I can't help but think of the rat problem Kyo and Tohru must be having," Haru said, laughing.

"Daddy, that's not nice," Saline said. "Why do you always fight with Uncle Kyo, Father?"

"It's a long story," I said. "I didn't used to be a cat, Saline. I used to be the rat."

"And I used to hate him," Haru said, giving me a side glance.

* * *

By the age of ten, Saline knew all the Sohma family. She started school and became very popular. She never had a complaint against her and never had problems with her schoolwork. Tsuke was allowed outside and it didn't take much to bring him back. Saline would just call his name and he'd run inside the house. Saline kept her hair short.

"I would like to meet Akito," Saline asked one night at dinner. She seemed very determined on the fact.

"I'll call Hatori tomorrow," Haru said. "We'll go this weekend."

I kept my eyes on my plate.

* * *

We drove down to the main house. Hatori wasn't happy that Saline had made the decision. Akito's health was failing and his time was running shorter and shorter. Hatori respected Saline's wish, however. We arrived after lunch and entered Akito's room.

"She's beautiful," Akito muttered. "How many boyfriends has she had so far?"

"She hasn't had any," Haru answered.

"I've heard stories about you, Akito," Saline said. She sounded so much older than she really was. "You raped Father and beat up Daddy. Why?"

Akito seemed taken aback. "I... was jealous of Yuki," Akito responded, talking more to me. "I had abused your father before he went to high school and met Tohru. No matter what I did, I couldn't get him to come back to me. He had been happy and I didn't like it. I was jealous that he could be happy and I couldn't." He looked at Saline and smiled weakly. "It was nice to meet you, Saline. I hope you and Haru will excuse me a moment." I nodded to my husband and he took Saline out of the room. "Come here, Yuki." I hesitated, but stood and walked to him. "I'm dying, Yuki. Hatori says I won't last another week. I think he's wrong. I don't think I'll last the hour."

I was shocked. "Why do you think that?" _Why do I care?_

"I feel weaker than normal," he mumbled. "I want you to know that I'm sorry. I regret everything I did to you. Will you forgive me?"

"I shouldn't," I said, "but I do." My eyes watered.

"Don't cry for me. I don't deserve it."

"Everyone deserves to have someone to cry for them. Tohru will cry for you, too, she told you that."

"She is a wonderful woman," Akito said. "I am no one, Yuki. I am dying. Save your tears for those who you love." He closed his eyes and his head went limp.

Tears slid down my face. I didn't know what to feel, but I still cried. I stood up and left. Hatori walked into the room. Haru put his arms around me and I cried into his shoulder. Saline's hand slipped into mine. Hatori walked back out.

"He's gone," Hatori said.

Saline cried. "I want to go home, Daddy," she whimpered.

Haru let go of me. I knelt down in front of Saline. "You want to carry me home?" I asked her. She nodded, rubbing her eye. I wrapped my arms around her and changed into a cat. Haru gathered my clothes and my ten-year-old daughter carried me home.


End file.
